A Kiss Seals it All
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: Kisara is a peasant girl with strange features which causes her to be an outcast, but she also controls the White Dragon. Priest Seto is a Sacred Guardian and serves at the Pharaoh's right hand. The two secretly both love each other. Will the two ever get together?


A Kiss Seals it All

* * *

**Me: Bad news to everyone who reads my other fanfictions and for my new readers: Mr. Nobody's back!  
**

**Kisara: Who is this "Mr. Nobody" you speak of?**

**Me: He's the guy that always interrupts these intros! Oh yes, new readers may not know, so see some other fanfictions of mine to see!  
**

**Priest Seto: So? It's already weird enough that Aknadin is my father and our king is my cousin.**

**Me: That's not my fault!**

**Me: He may be your king, but he will never be mine!**

**Kisara: One day, our great pharaoh may conquer your disgraceful land!  
**

**Me: HE IS NOT MY KING! SO STOP SAYING "OUR"!**

**Mr. Nobody: You talk too loud and too much.**

**Me: Fine! Then I won't talk until someone pleads for me to!**

**Priest Seto: You idiot! Now we will disappear!**

**(I shrug as if I were saying, "Not my problem.")**

**Kisara: PLEASE TALK AGAIN!**

**(3, 2, -)**

**Me: Okay! Mr. Nobody, do the disclaimer!  
**

**Mr. Nobody: Fine... Eeveesloveyugioh does not and never will own Yugioh because if she did, then Yugioh would never exist since she is so unsuccessful.**

**Me: Th- WHY YOU LITTLE *beep B****! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!**

**Mr. Nobody: I cannot be di- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! PUT DOWN THAT CHAINSAW!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**(hacks at Mr. Nobody with chainsaw)**

**Kisara: Seto, should we save him?**

**Mana: No, that is the way that people in the future settle their disagreements. Master told me!**

**Seto: If Mahad told Mana, then it must be true!**

**Kisara: Do not worry, good sir! You will be alright!**

**Mana: Enjoy the fanfiction!**

**(Poof)**

**Seto: Did he move on to the afterlife?**

**Me: No, he comes back each chapter and fanfiction. So, too bad this is a one-shot... and my first Blueshipping fanfic!**

**Kisara and Seto: WHAT!?**

* * *

Kisara hid in a dark alley, trying her best not to attract any attention. Luckily, there weret many people selling merchandise so no one paid any attention to the dark alleys of Egypt.

Kisara's life was terrible. All because she had white hair and blue eyes, and because she controlled the White Dragon.

Suddenly, the wind blew hard, causing Kisara's hair to blow a bit out of the alley. One fairly plump man with messy brown hair spotted her. "It's the witch!" the man yelled. The man's yell attracted the ears of many people, who all turned their attention to Kisara.

Kisara ran as fast as she could, her pure with hair whipping behind her. Her legs burned from all of the running, but she had to get away.

Kisara closed her eyes, tears gradually streaming down her face. Suddenly, she felt something hard, heavy, and solid hit her back, knocking her down. Then, out of the blue, objects big or small, heavy or light, wet or dry, sharp or dull, rough or smooth, it all came raining down on her. She head voiced from every direction yelling insults, all directed towards her.

Tears streamed down Kisara's face. She struggled to get up, only to be knocked back down by another object.

Abruptly, a commanding voice broke all of the ruckus. "Why is the crowd so large here, Shada?" The voice sounded familiar. One name came to Kisara's head: Seto. "I do not know, Master Seto. Perhaps it is a street show?" a man apparently named Shada answered. Then, Kisara's vision went black.

Seto, realizing that he knew Kisara, ordered his men to make sure she was alright and ordered the crowd to go where they needed to go.

* * *

_**At the Palace**_

"Priest Seto, there is a problem," Atem said, walking around the Palace garden with Mahad and Seto by his side. "What is it?"Seto asked. Mahad cut in. "Mana turned 8 guards to stone." Everyone sweatdropped. "How did she pull that off?" Seto asked in surprise. "Well, she _accidentally _used a spell I told her not to use unless it was mandatory, but she already did it this time and on the day of our pharaoh's carnation," Mahad answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yes, I remember that! Why cannot she turn them back like she did?" Atem questioned in confusion, only remembering that Mana turned 8 guards to stone. "Well, she forgot to study and... forgot." Again, everyone sweatdropped.

"Any other problems?" Mahad asked. "Well, we found a girl I rescued a long time ago name Kisara who apparently is rumored to control the White Dragon, the same one I saw on the day my village burned," Seto answered, trying to hide his face by mentioning Kisara without being suspicious. "The one with the immense power that you described that apparently destroyed those bandits?" Atem interrogated. "Yes. Apparently, she is an outcast and seen as some sort of criminal due to the fact that she does not blend in well," Seto answered.

"We really must do something about that, shan't we?" Mahad said, looking from the young pharaoh to the blue-clothed Sacred Guardian. "Yes, Mahad. But what?" Atem questioned.

Abruptly, a small shaking sound was heard. As soft as the sound was, it could not escape the wrath of its owner's master and identification of it's owner's friend. "Mana! How many times must I tell you not to intrude on the pharaoh's privacy!?" Mahad asked as he walked over to a large but not too large vase.

Mana's head popped out. "Well, you guys were seriously walking in a garden where everyone could hear you and discussing _obvious_ things. Unlike something I know about dear Priest Seto..." Mana grinned with mischief. Seto's eyes widened. He did not voice his thoughts, but the glare that he shot at Mana immediately shut her up.

"What is it, Seto? Is there something that we should know?" Atem asked. This made Mana grin. Seto sighed. He knew that there was nothing that he should hide from the great King of Egypt. "Well, I suppose that it would be best if you knew. I think that I am falling in love with Kisara." Mahad gasped, Mana giggled, and Atem just stood there with wide eyes.

"Master Seto! How is it possible that you love her? Well, it is possible, but still, what is it that you see in her? The White Dragon, perhaps? Or maybe something else?" Mahad interrogated. Seto shook his head. "No, it is something different. Something that I cannot explain." Atem nodded, understanding what he meant some how.

"Well, now that everyone knows, I see it best if you go tell her!" Mana exclaimed, pushing Seto towards the palace.

* * *

**_Inside the Palace  
_**

Kisara sat on a bed, wondering what had become of Seto. "Is he working for the great pharaoh now?" Kisara muttered to herself quietly, looking up at the stone ceiling.

Soon, Kisara got bored, so she started telling herself a story for entertainment. Kisara laid down and started. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land known as Egypt, there was a peasant named Kisara. She had white hair and blue eyes, also, she possessed the White Dragon. Then, one day she met someone whom she secretly loved: Seto. But, Seto was too busy to see her and probably forgot about her. So, Kisara lived sadly ever after." Kisara sighed heavily after the last part.

* * *

Seto walked down the stone hallways of the Palace. He finally reached the room that Kisara was staying in. Seto was about to knock on the door but he heard someone talking. Kisara. Even so he didn't hear everything. All he heard was, "Then, one day she met someone whom she secretly loved." Seto gasped. She said something else, probably that man's name, but Seto didn't hear. "But," Kisara started. She said her loved one's name again, but he didn't hear it either. "was too busy to see her and probably forgot about her. So, Kisara lived sadly ever after," Kisara finished, her ending was followed by a heavy sigh.

Seto started to turn around in order to leave, but he must have been a little too loud, because apparently, Seto heard Kisara ask, "Who is there?"

Perhaps he _should_ tell her anyways.

Seto pushed open the door.

* * *

"Who is there?!" Kisara asked nervously after hearing someone outside. Kisara saw someone dressed in rich blue clothing with accessories of gold walk in cautiously. Seto.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Kisara questioned, puzzled that the Sacred Guardian wasn't with the pharaoh or another Sacred Guardian. "Well, I was passing by and I heard your story. So, I came to see if anything was the matter," the pharaoh's right hand man lied. Kisara's eyes focused on his. "You are lying."

Seto's eyes widened. "How can you tell?" "Easy. Why would you simply be passing by? Is it not the time of out Pharaoh's Court? When Ra reaches the peak of the sky?" Kisara interrogated. Seto wiped his palms that had just begun to gather sweat. "Well, I was... given a break," Seto replied.

Kisara raised an eyebrow. "In that case, why are you here?" Seto sighed. He might as well tell her the truth.

"Kisara, I love you."

Kisara's deep blue eyes widened. Was it true? Did he truly love her?

"As do I." Kisara looked down in order to hide her blush.

Seto walked towards Kisara. "That is all that matters," he said, beaming at her.

Kisara looked up at him.

Seto leaned closer, so that their faced were just centimeters apart. The pair leaned just a small amount closer so that their lips touched.

And the seal of love was made: a kiss.

* * *

So, like it? I don't really know if I actually like that last part... So please review! I really need one!

~ Eeveesloveyugioh x_x


End file.
